


routine

by 600ml



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Satisfactory Setting, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/600ml/pseuds/600ml
Summary: Matt and Ryan have a disagreement about a certain animal.





	routine

"Matt, what are you doing?"

Matt doesn't even look at Ryan, focused on waving the bacon agaric around in a way he hoped was appealing. "C'mon, c'mon, over here, this is food, aren't you hungry? Don't you want a little bite? I won't hurt you, I promise, just want to feed you a little bit," he said, speaking in his most comforting baby talk. The lizard doggo wasn't coming any closer, however.

"Leave the doggo alone, it doesn't want to talk to you and we're killing this planet anyway. Don't you have something more useful to be doing?"

"I know we're killing the planet, but it's gonna take a while and it'd be nice to have a bit of company while we're doing it. You let me keep Flormp."

"Flormp is bouncy."

"Animals are still good even when you personally don't enjoy them," Matt defended, but the lizard doggo had already gotten irritiated and more afraid with all of their talking and officially ran away. Matt sighed, put his bacon agaric away and stood up. "Don't you have better things to do other than micromanagement?"

"I'm not micromanaging, I just stumbled upon you wasting time and wanted to put a stop to it."

"Well, I know for a fact you stood there for at least three full minutes before you said anything so mleh." Matt puncuated his 'mleh' by sticking his tongue out.

"It was not three minutes; it was a few seconds, at most. I barely even looked at you before I questioned you. I said something before I even saw you."

"That doesn't make any sense and you totally did, you started at me for like three minutes like a weirdo does, you weirdo."

"I'm not a weirdo for watching my boyfriend do very good baby talk and grovel at the foot of some alien dog."

"If it's so cute why don't you just let me keep one."

"Because we're going to kill it and I don't want to see you act sad and surprised when we do."

"We could figure out a way to bring it with us!"

It's then that Gavin came over the radio, saying something about needing Ryan to help him at base because one of the machines wasn't working and Jack was being a prick who wouldn't help him. Ryan confirmed that he'd be over soon.

"So, have this conversation ten more times over the next few weeks?" Matt offered. He'd probably undershot it. They'd already had it about five times already. The list of points to use against the other was going to be ridiculously long by the last time they did it, but who knew who the winner would be.

"Of course, it's vital to our relationship," Ryan replied, nodding solemnly before chuckling just a bit and leaning over to give Matt a soft kiss. "Be careful doing, uh, whatever it was you were doing out here?"

"Oh, I have no memory of what my actual goal was. Good luck with Gavin."

**Author's Note:**

> i absolutely could not remember what they named that tall bouncy whale thing and i couldnt find it in a quick skim of the videos so i renamed him flormp for this fic.


End file.
